


Unexpected

by tornyourdress



Category: Malory Towers Series - Blyton
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/pseuds/tornyourdress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>June has a rather frustrating tendency to do the unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

June has a rather frustrating tendency to do the unexpected.

One time, in your fourth year, when you'd had a rotten fight with Susan, and you were hiding out in the stables, she found you, sitting there sniffling, and instead of laughing at you or telling you to stop being so silly and soppy, she sat down next to you and put her arm around you. You remember that it made you cry even harder.

One time, in your fifth year, when she was playing tennis and Amanda – you're all meant to call her Miss Chartelow now that she's a games mistress, but you remember her as a pupil and can't bring yourself to think of her as a grown-up just yet – yelled at her, you thought it wouldn't bother her, because Amanda was always shouting and June hadn't let it get to her in years, but she flung her racket down on the ground and stormed off.

It was unheard of for a fifth-former to behave like that, but that didn't matter to June. No, June has always followed her own set of rules, and done the sort of things that other girls wouldn't.

You think that's why you are drawn to her. There are other girls to be friends with, sensible girls like Susan who follow the unwritten code of behaviour of Malory Towers, girls that would make safe companions. But that's not what you want. You want June.

Yes, you want June as she is now, lying next to you in your bed, curling up into you. That's unexpected too; you never thought she was the sort of girl who would let herself get this close to anyone else. Her arm is around your waist and her head is resting on your shoulder and the closeness of her body sends a thrill through your body. Butterflies in your stomach, and lower down, too, the same way you feel on hot restless summer nights in the privacy of your own bedroom at home, but almost never in school, where there's too little room to yourself to allow yourself to feel like that.

Kiss me kiss me kiss me, you think. That is what you want, for June to reach over just that tiniest bit more and to press her lips against yours. For her hands to slide underneath your nightgown, for her body to be even closer to yours than it is now.

This is what you want, and that's unexpected, because you never dreamt that it would be June you would have these feelings for. You wonder what she would say if she knew, if you told her, if she were to look straight into your eyes this instant and understand.

She is impossible to predict, though, so you stay silent, and close your eyes, and dream.


End file.
